Home
by DoloresJames
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own The Winemaker's Dinner, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. In this piece I wanted to explore how Ivan and Jayden, two characters from The Wine Maker's Dinner: Appetizers, would handle the stress of trying to maintain a long distance relationship.


He knew that he was being unreasonable but he missed her and it was turning him into a blithering idiot. He missed her so much that it had become a physical ache that sat heavy in his chest. They spoke on the phone almost every night. Her voice was his last memory as he drifted off to sleep and the memory of her laughter was his first smile of the day when he awoke. He missed her more than he could stand. It had taken every ounce of his willpower not to get on a plane and come to her sooner but he had needed to wrap things up at the clinic and he knew that even if he had, her schedule wouldn't have allowed them much time together.

He watched as she danced with asshole number three. The burn of the scotch as it slid past his lips and raced its way down his throat did little to distract him. It wasn't the scenario that he had imagined. He had imagined that she ached for him the way he ached for her. He had imagined that no matter how hard she had tried she had found that nothing could substitute. In that moment he watched as she threw her head back and laughed at something asshole number three had whispered in her ear and watched as he took advantage of her momentary distraction to lower the hand on her back to just above indecency.

Insanely, he wondered if he should leave. The last couple of days their conversations had been brief and almost perfunctory. He had been distracted because he had needed every moment- he had been working triple time to try and wrap things up so that he could see her. It hadn't been difficult to chalk their stilted conversations up to their busy schedules but watching her glide across the floor with asshole number four he wondered if that had been it at all. He drained the glass and signaled the bartender for a refill. His breath caught in his throat as she looked up and seemed to stare right at him. Their eyes seemed to lock for a moment and when she looked away he could feel the ache and longing expand until it threatened to overwhelm him. He knew that she couldn't see in. He knew that from the terrace the glare of the lights and the slight tint to the window made it impossible to see in but trying to get the heart to behave rationally was a fool's errand and the sting of rejection remained.

He watched as she smiled up at her dance partner, kissed him on the cheek, and turned to walk over to the terrace's bar. He watched as she pulled her phone from her purse and looked at the screen before dejectedly throwing it back inside. The ache in his chest expanded further but it now was an ache he could bear. It was ten o'clock and he knew that she had been checking to see if he had called. He picked up his iPhone and traced the path to his heart with his fingers. He watched as she frantically scrambled for her phone. His heart skipped a beat.

"Hi."

"Hey baby girl. You miss me?" He did his best to keep the desperate longing out of his voice and tried to pretend that her answer didn't have the power to shatter his world.

"No, not really."

He watched as her lips spread into the smile of his ritual morning reverie and he could feel himself harden in response as often occurred when he thought of those beautiful lips. His baby girl missed him. He didn't need her to tell him. He suddenly felt very foolish for all the time he had wasted sitting on the bar stool contemplating homicide.

"Well that's that I guess. You don't miss me and I'm sure that you're dance card is full so I won't keep you any longer. . . ."

"My dance card has a waiting list a mile long but none of them are you. I miss you Ivan. I miss you so much it hurts. I wish you were here."

"So, what are you wearing?" He watched as her pained expression morphed from confusion into a smile and then watched as the smile widened and shifted into something decidedly mischievous.

"A mud mask, flannel pajamas and bunny slippers. Why? What are you wearing?"

"That get up would look pretty silly at a cocktail party babe." Her laughter was food for his soul.

"Yes, it would look rather foolish."

"Turn around baby girl. I've been looking at the back of that dress most of the night. I want to see just how far it dips in the front."

Her response was immediate. She dropped the phone and turned to scan the room. Their eyes locked almost instantly. The way she looked at him as he closed the distance between them did little to lessen the ever increasing tightening of his pants. Wordlessly she rose from the bar stool and walked the rest of the distance to him. He watched as every curve worked in concert to create the stunning picture that was his baby girl. He crushed her to his chest and inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled like home. He did his best not to hold her too tightly mindful of the fact that they were surrounded by her colleagues. His lips grazed her ear and the temptation to run his teeth along that sensitive part of her ear that always made her tremble was almost unbearable.

"Tell me more about how I've ruined you for all other men." He whispered instead.

He could feel her body tremble against him and the need to be skin to skin with her nearly toppled him. He stepped back to try and create some distance and help them both regain control but as he stepped back she stepped forward and began to sway her hips into his growing arousal keeping time with the music.

"Want to dance?" Her lips were curved into the wickedest of grins

"No, I don't want to dance."

He hadn't meant it to sound so harsh, he hadn't meant to grip her wrist so tightly and he tried to slow his pace and lessen the width of his stride because he could feel her struggle to keep pace. He worried that he might be frightening her as he stopped in front of the women's bathroom and pressed her shoulders into the wall but looking into her eyes and watching her try and catch her breath he knew.

"I've missed you baby girl. Tell me you've missed me too."

"I've missed you Ivan." His lips crushed hers in a kiss that was almost brutal in its intensity. Her hands were in his hair holding him in place while his hips pinned her to the wall; He needed her more than his next breath. Taking her chin in his hand he forced her to look at him.

"Tell me no baby girl and I'll stop."

He watched her lips part and the disappointment was crippling but instead forming the word no her teeth held her bottom lip in place and as she looked up into his eyes, he watched as something wicked entered. Grabbing her by the wrist, he pushed the bathroom door open, pushed her into the nearest stall and locked the stall door shut.

She looked so beautiful- her skin was flushed, her lips were swollen, her breasts rose and fell as she practically panted and her beautiful eyes were ablaze with a raw need that stoked his own. He grabbed her hand and guided it to his erection. He watched as her eyes widened and although he didn't think his cock could get any harder he could feel it surge against her hands as she fumbled with his zipper. Her dress was far thinner than it appeared. He could feel the heat of her skin through the material as his hands roamed her body. The thought of all the assholes that had been close enough to touch her like this made him just a little insane. She had freed him and her sweet hands caressing his shaft obliterated thought. Slowly, she began to slide down the wall to her knees but he knew that they didn't have that long and if he didn't get inside of her soon he would indeed go mad. He lifted her from her knees, slowly slid his hands along her thighs raising her dress. She felt so damned good. Grasping the lacy panties in his hands he quickly tore them and in one swift motion wrapped her legs around his waist and guided her onto his cock. Her sweet surprised gasp as he drove into her added fuel to a blaze that was already threatening to burn out of control. He could feel the beginnings of her climax as the soft tremors gripped him and sucked him in. He knew that she was close.

"That's it baby girl. Come for me." He couldn't hold on much longer as he began to lose control of the steady rhythm and began to thrust deeply. "You feel so fucking good baby." He whispered through clenched teeth. She came in long body wracking waves as she bit into his shoulder in an attempt to muffle her cry and mask the sounds of their love making. It was in vain because no one walking into the bathroom would have mistaken the deep growl of his release as he slammed into her one last time; hard and deep.


End file.
